Users of mobile stations, such as handheld portable units, laptop units, etc., and service providers of wireless communication networks commonly use location-based services. By knowing the current location of the mobile station (and, thus, the user), the service provider may tailor services provided to the user. For example, the service provider may determine a billing rate for the user based on the location of the mobile station when the call is made. A service provider would typically charge less for a call made from within a home coverage area than a call made from outside of the home coverage area.
Current location-based services rely on a particular sequence of messages prescribed by existing wireless communication standards to determine a location of a mobile station. For example, for the IS-801 standard, the mobile station originates a call and, as a result, a wireless communication network receives a location request. The network then requests information about the mobile station's location capabilities from the mobile station. Next, the mobile station responds to the network by providing its location capabilities. Finally, the network is able to provide location-based assistance based on the mobile station's response. The IS-801 standard would require communication between the mobile station and the network regarding the mobile station's location capabilities before location-based assistance may be provided to the mobile station, thus creating a time latency. Also, the communication regarding the mobile station's location capabilities would consume valuable battery power at the mobile station and computation power of the network.
For example, many emergency systems for mobile stations and wireless communication networks, such as the E911 emergency system, rely on location-based services. The E911 emergency system utilizes the current location of a mobile station to locate a caller in need of emergency assistance. Based on the location of the mobile station, the wireless communication network is able to contact and/or dispatch emergency service personnel nearest to that location. In an emergency situation, it is critical to determine the caller's location, and other pertinent details, as quickly as possible. To expeditiously locate a mobile station, a wireless communication network must know the capabilities of the mobile station so the proper location-based assistance can be provided.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile station and wireless communication network having location-based services with minimal time latency, reduced power consumption, reduced computational penalties, and reduced over-the-air message traffic by managing location information about mobile stations within the network. In addition, there is further need for a wireless communication network that monitors and collects detailed information about the performance of its location-based services.